


oro rosa fenicottero

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [5]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: (kind of but also not really), Boys In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Promises, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “La’, me passi il mascara?”Quello che non si aspetta, voltandosi, è la scatoletta di velluto nero sopra il tavolo.[Prompt:9. gioielli costosi]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	oro rosa fenicottero

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre [#Looktober](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/), sempre frociate melense. È pensata come il seguito della [fic precedente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854615).
> 
> Titolo @ _BVLGARI_ \- Achille Lauro.

“La’, me passi il mascara?”

Quello che non si aspetta, voltandosi, è la scatoletta di velluto nero sopra il tavolo.

Quello che non si aspetta è l’espressione di Edoardo, trepidante, incerta, con un labbro tra i denti e gli occhi che brillano, mentre lo guarda, mentre lo _fissa_.

Lauro ci mette un po’, ma ci arriva.

“Edoardo,” dice, sforzandosi di tenere la voce ferma, e l’unico modo è pronunciare tutto il suo nome, ogni sillaba erosa dalla familiarità. “Edoardo, che cazzo hai fatto?” dice, torcendosi tra le mani il dannato tubetto di mascara, mentre il respiro traditore gli si increspa in gola.

Edo sorride, piccolo e imbarazzato, e tutto il mondo scompare. Ci sono solo loro, una bolla di calma nel caos dietro le quinte, un universo a parte che ruota attorno a quella scatolina chiusa.

“Non è niente, è solo una cosetta,” mormora, prendendo la scatola, ma da come la tocca, da come la apre, sembra voler dire il contrario. Lauro stacca a fatica gli occhi da lui e abbassa lo sguardo, sull’anello che riposa innocente nel suo letto di stoffa.

È una banda d’oro rosa, spessa ma intarsiata come legno, leggera ed elegante.

Non è, chiaramente, un anello di fidanzamento.

(Allo stesso tempo, non saprebbe cos’altro potrebbe essere.)

Si rende conto che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, un _grazie_ , una battuta, ma la sua bocca si apre senza un suono. Edo sorride ancora, però, abbassa gli occhi, prende l’anello dalla sua scatolina e la mano di Lauro dalla sua morsa attorno al mascara, e fa tutto da solo.

L’anello finisce sul suo anulare sinistro.

Calza a pennello.

“Avevi detto che se non era Bulgari potevo andare a cagare,” mormora Edo, mentre gli accarezza le nocche con un pollice, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia basse con un sorrisetto. Lauro è tentato di mandarlo a cagare comunque, perché se lo merita per il tempismo di merda, a venti minuti da un concerto, quando dovrebbero pensare soltanto a ritoccarsi il trucco e a scaldarsi la voce, ma non ce la fa.

Gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, come lo bacerebbe sul palco, come lo bacerebbe _ovunque_ , perché per una volta è più semplice che parlare.

La sinistra pesa, sotto l’intreccio di fili d’oro, o forse è solo un’impressione. Quello che è certo, quando Edo la copre con la sua e la stringe, senza smettere mai di baciarlo, è che è un peso che non si stancherà mai di portare.

**Author's Note:**

> L'anello in questione [esiste](https://www.bulgari.com/it-it/353594.html) e la cosa divertente è che prima l'ho scelto per la storia, poi sono andata a leggere la descrizione scoprendo che il design è _ispirato al Colosseo_. È bello quando l'universo dà questi incoraggiamenti.


End file.
